Not So Oblivious
by PhoenixWormwood137
Summary: Teenage Phineas sends Izzy a secret message, a message he thinks is indecipherable. Oneshot! Fluff! I don't think it's too cliche, though. Read and review?


**Fluff! Pure fluff! Why did I write it? I don't know - maybe because think it is slightly unique fluff! It's based off something I did for school - we had to decipher messages just like this one - and saying anymore would ruin the story. So - read on :)**

* * *

><p>Not So Oblivious<p>

"Hey…"

I looked back to see Phineas' electric blue eyes shining mischievously. His bright red hair was bouncing in time to the music blasting from the ear buds beneath his hoodie. His sleek, two-steps-ahead-of-Apple iPhone 6 caught the light streaming in from the school bus windows as he launched a paper airplane into the air.

"Show-off," I said, as the airplane loop-the-looped a couple of times before landing perfectly in my lap. He just grinned at me, and looked away.

I slid back into my seat, tearing my gaze away from his smile, and examined the airplane. Phineas had used a Sharpie to sketch a design on the wings – the logo of the airline we were scheduled to ride later in the day, when our field trip really kicked in.

I could see that the thick black pen had marked up the paper on the other side, too – there was writing – a message – on the bottom of the plane.

The first words had sunk through to be completely visible from the top. "Hey, Isabella –" it said.

My heart started pumping a little too fast. I'd had a crush on Phineas for seven years – ever since I was nine, and he and his stepbrother moved into the house across the street and lit up the world with their laughter and crazy inventions. But Phineas had always been oblivious to my affection. Could he have suddenly realized he felt something for me?

I was jumping to conclusions ridiculously fast, I know. And when I turned the plane over, there was nothing but a few random words.

"_Hey, Isabella_," it said, "_Uranium, argon, copper, tellurium_."

I looked back at Phineas, and gave him my "What-the-heck" look.

He smiled a huge, glorious grin, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

I sat in confusion for a few seconds, and then stood up, and walked to the front of the bus.

"Hey, can you sit down?" a school chaperone called, and I stumbled into the seat I was looking for just as the vehicle hit a bump in the road and jolted me forward.

"Hi, Ferb," I said awkwardly.

The green-haired teen blinked at me, and then gave me a thumbs-up. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I saw who was sitting on his other side – his girlfriend, Vanessa. I was used to romance movies and love songs – I knew when I had interrupted something.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's all good," Ferb said, but Vanessa's expression said otherwise. I gave her an apologetic look, and then showed Ferb the airplane.

"Do you know what he's saying?" I asked.

He smiled at the paper for a moment, and then reached under his seat and brought out a lumpy backpack, from which he pulled a laminated chart.

"What is –" I started, and then saw the symbols on it properly. "The periodic table of the elements? You brought science homework?"

"See the element symbols?" Ferb said, pointing first at the word "Uranium" in the list of elements that streaked down the left side of the paper, and then to the corresponding box on the chart. There was a little letter in the box.

"U," I read.

"Yes."

"So – how does this help?"

"You're a smart girl," he said, and then, as if to compensate for complimenting another female, he squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

I sensed the interview was over – for one, I had pushed Ferb to say a total of eighteen words, and I was pretty sure twenty was his record for the month. Secondly, if Ferb, unlike me, was successful in romance, then I didn't want to ruin any special moments for him. And it looked like I already had interrupted something.

"'Kay, bye," I said, still uncertain, and went back to my seat, near the middle of the bus, carrying the table of the elements with me.

The vehicle bumped down the road toward Danville airport, and I took out the table of elements again. "U" was for Uranium. So – then – Argon?

I looked it up. "Ar".

"U ar."

My heart started to race again. It was a message!

"Copper, copper, come on…" I scanned the chart.

"Cu? Okay…" I wrote it down. The message was now "U ar cu…"

Pulse racing, I ran my finger down the element table again, passing Pizzazium Infinionite and swinging up again before I found Tellurium.

"Te."

I swallowed as I looked at the message my long-time crush had sent me. "U ar cute."

Maybe he wasn't so oblivious, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff! :D<strong>

**Will you review the fluff?**


End file.
